disneynonallrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Calla
Calla is a sorceress in training that will attended Spirit High. Past: Calla Rose Swift was born in 1843. She was raised by her parents. They were full blooded sorcerers. At the age of 45, Calla's parents were killed by Mesina, her aunt. When her parents died, Merlin the wizard took her in as her guardian and apprentice. He knew she was special because she discovered her powers when she was a baby. Now being at the age of 171, she tries to do her magic right but it always ends up in a messy way. Merlin decides that she needed proper training by going to school. Also there's a dark part of Calla's past. A witch name Messina wanted to kill Calla's parents for their powers. Now Messina wants to kill Calla but Merlin saved her and hid her from Messina. Powers: Calla has become a full blooded sorceress and has all of her powers in.Calla can summon any element. Her strongest element involves storms. She can sometimes handle dark magic and works very hard to master white magic. Relationships: Drayckar: After Calla was chased by Gaston, she meets Drayckar. He has the power to summon monsters. He helps her out on her first day and they both became friends. He then rescues her with Taran and Daria when Gaston tries to scare her off. Daria: Daria helps Calla find her room because Calla looses her way. Because of her kindness, Calla feels sorry for her and offers her to stay with her and become her roommate. Daria happily excepts. When Calla is in trouble, Daria knows that her new friend needs help so she saves her when Calla is on the side of the school. One night, Daria has a nightmare about her past. After hearing about this, Calla will find a way to help Daria after she help her save Gaston. Taran: Calla meets Taran in archery class. They both became friends quickly. Calla actually knew he because Draykar told her about him because they are roommates. On that same day, Taran with Draykar and Daria saved Calla from Gaston. Calla has a huge crush on him. She made a little mistake by kissing him from a dare. Jim Hawkins: Jim gets hurt by Phoebus. So Calla helps him to the nurses office. Jim wants Calla's help to get Merlin to tell himabout his past and Calla decides to get Merlin so he can talk to Jim. Calla sees Jim as a great person because he's a druid. Calla treats him like an older brother. Silver: Calla was exploring the castle when she meets Silver. They both have a great conversation in the kitchen. Calla talks about her feelings to him. He offered her to come join his class and Calla accepts because she loves him like a father. Cindy: Calla doesn't know Cindy much but she with a group of students helps Cindy find Edward. She finds Cindy really nice and sweet. Jack: Calla and Jack met after her encounter with Frollo and she decided to jion his science class. He helps her and cares for her. He treats her like his daughter. Katara: Calla met Katara in the infirmary while they were fighting the Order. She helped Calla heal her wounds. They help each other and Calla cares for her like a sister. Vidia: Calla met Vidia with Katara. Vidia understands Calla with her problems. Even though Vidia works for Basil, Calla will always see Vidia as an older sister and she'll be there for her. Gar: Calla accidently drops a piece of the ceiling on Gar while practicing her magic and that's how they first met. During Spirit Week, they both turned opposite and attacked each other. When the curse was lifted, Gar saved Calla from bleeding to death, Ayumu: At first, Calla met Ayumu's mother in the infirmary. Afterwards, Ayumu and Calla met. While the Order attacked, Ayumu and Calla teamed up with GSS to fight them off. Frollo: Frollo was the new professor that met Calla on his first day. At first he took her and tortured her. Then she uses his help to teach her dark magic. Little does she knows that he's using her to get to Esmeralda. Esmeralda: Esmeralda helped Calla after her encounter with Frollo. Calla trusts her and wants to protect her from Frollo. Anita: When Calla turned into a vampire on Spirit Week, she attacked Anita and the others. After turning back to normal, Calla felt bad for her and visited her in the infirmary. She was willing to help her in any need. And Calla looks up to her not only as a teacher, but she looks up to her like a mother. Danny: Calla met Danny when she was curse with the childhood spell. Danny comfort her when she was afraid. Tom: Calla met Tom after meeting his dad Danny. They both had alot in common. Suddenly Calla had a crush on him and thinks he's really sweet and kind. She hopes to make a movie on her. If only if she wasn't so shy around him. Classes: Math Scince Summonings Potions Newspaper editing Raising the dead